The present invention relates to a process of quickly and effectively training individuals in the use of keyboards. Since the advent of the typewriter the ability to type, which is of course the use of a keyboard, has been a valuable and essential skill. In today's computer age of word processing the efficient use of keyboards is even more important. As the demand for able keyboard operators and typist has increased, it is apparent that a new and more efficient approach to the training of these operators must be found. It is this need that the present invention addresses.